Weather Report (Stand)
is the Stand of Weather Report, featured in Stone Ocean. This Stand is affiliated with Heavy Weather; another Stand or Stand ability belonging to Weather Report. Appearance This Stand often takes the form of a muscular humanoid mass of clouds with four eyes and a slender build, and as such, is always depicted surrounded by thick mist or miniature clouds. Its face possesses a mask-like or structure with spikes topping its head. Though a majority of its body lacks identifiable armor or clothing, common with combat-oriented Stands like it are knuckle braces on its hands. On its feet, which end in shoe-like structures, have wing-like clouds not unlike the shoes of Greek god Hermes. Personality Weather Report shows no particular personality, but evidences a greater degree of care and preservation for its user (like Star Platinum does Jotaro) when, historically, it effortlessly saves its user from committing suicide time and again. It appears that it retains some of its user's will at its final individual opportunity to confront Enrico Pucci while it was in the possession of Emporio Alniño. Abilities Weather Report is a versatile Stand possessing a great degree of control over the weather. Vapor form: Weather Report can quickly formulate vapors to stop or distort enemies attacks, rivaling Star Platinum's speed in bullet-catching. Attacking through the clouds can cause enemies to ignite due to the air resistance. Weather Control: Weather Report's namesake ability, from generating lightning, manipulating wind currents, and even the tides of the sea. Weather Report can also bring otherwise unlikely elements of the weather to rain down on enemies. In such a case, he used poisonous frogs to protect Jolyne Cujoh against Enrico Pucci. This particular ability is based off scenarios where dense populations of small animals (in this case, the poisonous frogs) are often picked up by tornadoes and 'rained' down when said tornadoes cease. Elemental Control: Having control over weather-related phenomena, Weather Report's abilities also extend to manipulation of water, wind, electricity, and even the cold, as well as other elemental phenomena, and in turn separate from each other, being able to freeze liquids to their frozen state to even condensing water into various spaces which would be possible only through supernatural or paranormal causes. Self-Defense: Weather Report can also electrify anyone who comes in contact with his body. Oxygen Build-Up: Lastly, Weather Report can completely fill a room with oxygen, paralyzing an opponent indefinitely or intoxicating them with the lethal level of pure oxygen. Heavy Weather is the unleashed and most capable form of Weather Report. Abilities Donatello Versus remarks after reading Weather Report's memory disc that the loss of his memories has rendered him incapable of utilizing his Stand to its fullest potential, and continues to warn the protagonists that it is the ability to 'interact with and destroy the ozone layer itself' meaning that Heavy Weather is an immensely terrifying power. Snail Projection: In addition to the existing abilities of Weather Report, one of the abilities demonstrated by Heavy Weather is the subconscious altering of the atmosphere and hence the projection of light, creating various rainbows to fill a vicinity. If someone were to gaze at or 'interact with' the projected light, their bodies would morph into snails due to subliminal messages, rendering them practically immobile and weak to salt and natural predators. One can also begin to turn into a snail by physically touching one of the snails created, or an individual already turning into a snail. Should a part of the body pass through a rainbow created by Heavy Weather, the section in question would instantly seem to be covered in snails, although this is a misconception; in reality the body rapidly breaks down into dozens of snails and the rest of the person will inevitably do the same but at a slower rate. Snails created through this Stand can procreate by interacting with each other, enough to turn from a few dozen to a few hundred in a matter of a minute. Due to the large number of snails and their tendency to move toward other living creatures, this ability is very dangerous and nearly unavoidable. However, this ability is not without a weakness. As discovered by Enrico Pucci, a blind person is immune to the effect of the Stand, since they can't see the subliminal messages carried through sun rays. This allowed Pucci to be effectively immune to the effects of Heavy Weather, by having his Stand Whitesnake extract his ability to see, blinding him in the process. Still, once a person starts transforming into a snail, the process is irreversible. Gallery Chapter 644.jpg|SO Chapter 50 cover; raining frogs WeatherReport stats.png|Weather Report stats HeavyWeather stats.png|Heavy Weather stats WeatherReport Stand jojoeoh.png|Weather Report in Eyes of Heaven Trivia *Weather Report's ability to make frogs rain from the sky and turn humans into snails was inspired by the film, .JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/rMZxRFS2 References Site Navigation Category:Stands Category:Part 6 Stands